Two-dimensional artworks are typically arranged on and applied to a variety of planar substrate surfaces (e.g., paper, canvas, wood boards, metal sheets, etc.). Such planar substrate surfaces are readily available from a variety of commercial sources. Three-dimensional artworks are typically built or constructed “from scratch” as a variety of materials, shapes, structures, etc., are generally formed, arranged, and/or assembled into a desired form/shape without the use of a commercially-available substrate. That is, there is generally no commercially-available “canvas” to serve as the base building block for three-dimensional artworks.